The present invention relates to a heat exchange panel and more particularly to a solar heat exchange panel for use in heating fluids such as water in a swimming pool, and to the method of fabricating such a panel.
Solar heating panels for swimming pools are well known. In the past a panel or series of panels has been constructed having an inlet connected to a pump for delivery of water to the panels and an outlet for delivery of water from the panels back to the pool. These panels have used relatively large cross section straight-through or serpentine passage arrangements. The flow path through the panels and the inlet and outlet piping has been subject to leaks due to faults in the many mechanical joints and fittings. Moreover, the complexity of previously available panel assemblies and the low efficiency of heat transfer to the water flow due to the large cross section passages rendered previous solar heaters unattractive. There is, therefore, a need for simple, lightweight, efficient, structurally sound solar heat exchange panel, and for a simple process for fabricating the same.